


Parkinson Doesn't Play Fair

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, HP femslash, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: In which Pansy makes a discovery that she’ll totally use to her advantage.





	Parkinson Doesn't Play Fair

A snogging session in the Room of Requirement was not uncommon for the new Gryffindor-Slytherin couple. They liked the privacy and convenience, able to conjure anything they may want or need with just a thought. Plus, it was just nice to get away from eyes and ears and whispered gossip.

“This is too good,” Pansy said, a smirk coming over her features.

“Don’t you dare,” Hermione replied, trying to make her expression as neutral as possible, but her eyes were wide and there was a smile tugging on her lips as she brought her hands up to guard her midsection from her girlfriend’s manicured fingers.

“Oh, but I do dare,” Pansy replied before quickly dodging Hermione’s weak attempt at protection, latching onto her sides and squeezing rapidly.

Hermione was squealing and laughing in seconds, unable to hide her sensitivity even if she tried. She wasn’t used to being tickled, having no siblings to subject her to it until she met the Weasleys, her honorary family. Fred and George had given her hell for about a week until she accidentally punched Fred right in the nose after he found a particularly bad spot on her stomach.

“This is amazing,” Pansy said. “I can win any argument with your stubborn ass now.”

“That would be cheating!” Hermione managed to say.

“Who ever said that I play fair, darling?” she purred, her warm breath tickling Hermione’s ear and adding to her list of reasons to laugh, scrunching up her shoulders.

Pansy was shorter and slimmer, but a bit stronger than Hermione, so she didn’t find it very hard to wrestle the girl back onto the comfortable cushions the Room had conjured for them. Another moment of exploring passed, and she discovered her girlfriend was incredibly ticklish on her stomach, sides, and thighs, though not so much so on her ribs, neck, or knees. That was all she got to find before Hermione cried for mercy, red-faced and squirming like mad.

Pansy backed off, her own amused laughter mingling with Hermione’s residual, breathless giggles as she curled up. “You’re adorable,” Pansy said, scooting closer and pressing a soft kiss to Hermione’s blushing cheek.

“And you’re cruel,” Hermione replied, shooting her a glare that held no true disdain.

“But you love me anyway,” Pansy said.

Hermione’s features softened a bit, before leaning in to kiss her quickly. “Yeah, I do.”

Needless to say, Pansy continued to use Hermione’s sensitivity to her advantage. But it didn’t last long before Hermione figured out she could get revenge, and Pansy wasn’t quite as bad, but certainly not far behind.

Their relationship became a lot more giggly after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
